I love you
by troyellafan25463
Summary: Short drabbles on how the boys say "I love you" to the girls! TxG, CxT, ZxS, RxK, JxM Sorry if it sucks!
1. Under the Stars

My attempt at a multi-chapter (ish) story. Sorry if it sucks!

Troyella-Under the Stars

"Hey, Troy." said Gabriella as she joined him.

"Oh, hey, Brie. What are you doing here?" asked Troy, surprised, as she was usually up till 10 with homework.

"Sharpay convinced me to." replied Gabriella. Sharpay had become one of her friends after the summer.

"Ah. That would explain the pink make-up and shoes." Said Troy, smirking.

Gabriella blushed. "Whatever. You know Shar."

"Too well, unfortunately." Replied Troy with a sigh.

Gabriella whacked him, and then pecked him on the cheek. "Silly, silly Troy."

_How do I do this? I love her, but how do I tell her? Aarrgghh! _Troy's mind was in turmoil about how to tell his Brie that he loved her.

"Tonight's perfect isn't it?" said Gabriella softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. No clouds, starry. Perfect." And he had to refrain from saying _Perfect for telling you that I love you._

"I gotta go 'cause my mom's gonna freak. See ya later." Said Gabriella.

"Brie, wait." _Shoot. Why did I say that? _Troy cursed his mouth.

Gabriella turned around. "Yes?" she said coyly.

"Uhh… umm… you see… I..." stuttered Troy.

"I don't understand your language, for the last time, Troy." Teased Gabriella.

Troy smiled, but inside he panicked. "I love you, Gabriella Anne Montez." He blurted out.

Gabriella froze. Troy cursed himself once more. _Damn it!_

She turned around. "Well, in that case, I love you too, Troy Alexander Bolton."

And they shared their perfect kiss on the perfect night.

"Tonight was perfect, wasn't it, Brie?" Said Troy, breaking away for air.

"Yeah. A perfect night under the stars."

**And that's the first chapter, people! I'll update soon.**


	2. Third Time's a Charm

**Okay, this one's a bit Chad-centric, but **_**he**_** is the one trying to figure out how to say "I love you" so sorry if it doesn't have enough Chaylor!**

Chaylor-Third Time's the Charm

"Hey, Tay, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" asked Chad.

"Well, I'm assuming so as **you** asked me." Was Taylor's reply.

"That's all I needed to hear." Said Chad, thinking. _Boyfriend and girlfriend love each other, right? So now I have to find a way to tell her that. _

"Taylor? Where are you?" shouted Chad, realizing that she had left the room.

"Downstairs, watching the TV! Can't you hear the noise?" shouted Taylor.

"Right. Well, I have something to tell you!" said Chad, louder than usual.

"Well, what is it?" said Taylor, wwaayy louder than usual.

"I love you!" he said softly, after taking a deep breath.

"What?!" screamed Taylor, over the noise of "Fly on the Wall", her favourite song at the moment.

"Never mind," said Chad, dejected. "It was nothing. _I gotta call Troy. He already said it to Gabriella. _

*Next Day*

Chad was a bit frustrated as his friend. Troy had only suggested really corny things, and corny would not work on Taylor.

He decided to tell her, right now, while she was getting ready for school. "Taylor, I love you."

No response. "Taylor? Tay-Tay?" said Chad, wondering why she wasn't responding.

Taylor put her hair behind her ears, experimenting with hairstyles, and Chad realized she was listening to her IPod, and she _always_ blasted at full volume.

*Breakfast

"Mmm, Tay, I've got another reason to love you!" said Chad, enthusiastically devouring some eggs that Taylor had made.

Taylor wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. Had Chad just said that he loved her?

"Chad, did you just say that you loved me?" she said slowly, still in shock.

Chad froze. He had not meant to let it slip out like that. But she'd already heard, so why not say it now? He took a deep breath. "It's true. Taylor Annabel Mckessie, I love you."

There! He'd said it! And Taylor hadn't stormed out of the room, just stood there smiling like an idiot.

Taylor said "Well, Chad Michael Danforth, I love you to."

**I'm not sure when I can update, but I'll try to do so soon! R&R!**


	3. Music Speaks Louder than Words

**I wrote the song, so I own it! No seriously. I **_**did**_** write it, which would explain why it sucks!**

Ryelsi- Music Speaks Louder than Words

Kelsi was as nervous as hell. Her beau, Ryan Evans, had asked her to meet him in the music room.

_Is he breaking up with me? No, that can't be. He loves me. But he never said that. Oh boy, oh boy. Breathe, Kelsi, breathe. _Were Kelsi's thoughts as she walked up to the music room.

She was wrong. But of course, she didn't know that Ryan was merely going to sing a song stating that he loved her. And she also didn't know that Ryan was also nervous as heck.

Ryan paced back and forth. He had set up the private room in the music room especially for Kelsi.

The lights were dimmed, and there were a few tall white candles spread around the room. There was also a table loaded with all of Kelsi's favourite foods for after, if she didn't ditch him.

Now, he sat down on a chair with the guitar. He started strumming as he heard footsteps coming his way. "Kelsi, I'm in the private room!" he called.

Kelsi heard him and hurried to the "room". She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes focused on Ryan in the center of this room. "Ryan? What is all this?" she asked softly.

"Just listen." Was Ryan's reply.

_From the first day I saw you,_

_I knew you were the one for me._

_As I laughed and joked and sang with you,_

_I fell deeper into the hole you made._

_You_

_You make me laugh!_

_You make me cry!_

_You_

_And I'd do anything for you,_

_Just 'cause I love you._

Kelsi gasped. Had he just sang those 3 words?

_I know more about you,_

_Than you could ever guess._

_As I confide a secret in you,_

_We look into each other's eyes._

_Because_

_You_

_You make me laugh!_

_You make me cry!_

_You_

_And I'd do anything for you,_

_Just 'cause I love you._

Kelsi found herself swaying to the music.

_I love you more than you could ever know,_

_We walked together, laughed together,_

_Talked together about our lives._

_Cuddled together, as we shared our dreams._

_All because_

_You_

_You make me laugh!_

_You make me cry!_

_You_

_And I'd do anything for you,_

_Just 'cause I love you._

_I love you oh, oh,_

_Oh! 'Cause _

_You_

_You make me laugh!_

_You make me cry!_

_You_

_And I'd do anything for you,_

_Just 'cause I love you._

Kelsi was in shock. Did he mean it? Was this song about her?

"Yes, I mean it, and who else would this song be about?" came Ryan's voice, breaking through her thoughts.

She blushed. _Must've been thinking aloud again. _She thought.

She replied "Well, I've always found that music speaks louder than words."

**Sorry if this was a bit long! I got a bit carried away with the song. (Hey, that rhymed!) **

**I really hated the ending… but tell me what you thought in your review!**


	4. Superstar

Zekepay- Superstar

Sharpay was furious. Ryan was now in a relationship with Kelsi Neilson. Kelsi wasn't smart, pretty, confidant… she could go on and on.

On the up side, Zeke Baylor was now her boyfriend of 2 weeks. She was a bit disappointed that he couldn't make to the premiere of her musicale tonight because of a basketball game, but there would be plenty of people to clap for her.

*At EHS

"Hi Zeke!" said Sharpay, waving her perfect, manicured, pink nails.

"Hey, honey," replied Zeke. He was carrying a plate filled with his famous chocolate chip cookies. "I wanted to give these to you before Chad got to them."

"Thanks, babe. I love your cookies!" said Sharpay happily. _Now all I have to do is protect them from the "cookie monster"._ She thought.

"These are to help make up for me not being here tonight for the premier." Said Zeke, hoping she wouldn't explode.

Surprisingly, she didn't. All she did was pout. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. If I could come I would, Shar." He replied, covering his eyes because he knew she was doing the puppy dog face.

"Please, please, pretty please?" she begged, not seeing Troy and Chad with Gabriella and Taylor.

"Oh, what's this? The Ice Princess actually _begging_?" mocked Troy.

"Nice one, Hoops." Said Chad, high-fiving his best friend.

"Chad! Be nice!" scolded Taylor, slapping her boyfriend quite hard on the shoulder.

Troy had never been more thankful that he had the non-violent Gabriella as his girlfriend.

*At the premiere

Sharpay sighed as she did her makeup. She'd do anything to have Zeke here. Of course, she would never let Chad or Troy hear her say that.

*After the show

Sharpay bowed. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Zeke. _I must really want him to be here_. She thought, shaking it off.

She left the stage, smiling and winking. She went to her room, and was shocked to see Zeke standing there, holding a bouquet of pink lilies, her favourite flower. "Congrats, Shar."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a game!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. Aren't you happy?" Zeke said.

"Of course I am!" replied Sharpay, looking offended. Why wouldn't she be?

"Actually, I came here to tell you something." He said shyly.

"What's that?" she asked, looking confused. He had already congratulated her.

He kissed her on the cheek and said "I love you, superstar."

**Thanks to xoxMusicalxox who reviewed to every chapter! She's an awesome author, go check out her stories. **

**I know its short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Review please!**


	5. FAT

**Hey readers (if I still have any)! Sorry for not updating in a looong time. I have no excuse; I just didn't feel like writing so rant at me all you want. Oh and this chapter might not be too good because I'm not a big fan of Jartha;I only like the couple because Martha and Jason don't have anyone but each other.**

* * *

Jartha- F.A.T.

Martha wondered how such an incredibly cut guy could ever become her boyfriend. Yes, Jason Cross had been her boyfriend for a while now. Only problem: he hadn't told her that he loved her yet, so she assumed that Jason only went out with her out of pity. _That would make sense, _she thought, _since I'm a nerd and I'm fat._

She had to go tell Jason right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was thinking the exact same thing. He knew that if he didn't tell Martha he loved her, she would think that he was only going out with her out of pity.

Of course, that wasn't true.

Jason loved her charm, her dancing and admired that she was a nerd and had broken the rules of the status quo to dance. Also, he loved that she always stood up for what she believed in. So since he loved all the things about her, telling her that he loved her shouldn't be too hard, right?

_Ding Dong!_ Jason opened the door, and thinking it was someone selling cookies, said "I don't want cookies, newspaper or make a donation", absentmindedly. However, it wasn't any of those. It was Martha, looking as if she were about to cry.

_Martha's P.O.V._

_How could he say that to me? Oh yeah, he's only going out with me out of pity. Well, this is more proof._ I thought. "Jason?" I said.

_No-one's P.O.V. _**(just wanted to show what Martha thought.)**

"H-hi Martha," he said, embarrassed. "I wasn't expecting you. Come in!"

"We need to break-up." Were the first words out of her mouth. Well, apart from saying his name.

"Why?" asked Jason, in the manner of a typical, basket-ball lunk-headed boy.

Martha took a deep breath in. "Because you're only going out with me out of pity."

"No! How could you think that?!" exclaimed Jason, his "worst" fear come true.

"Well, you thought I was a sales- person, haven't talked to me in weeks in person, and have been avoiding me in school! Not to mention that you're a basket-ball jock, and I'm a fat ugly geek who loves to dance."

He was surprised. "I only thought you were a sales- person because I wasn't looking, my sister has cancer so that's why I haven't talked to you in person, and I've been avoiding everyone at school!"

"But I'm still a fat ugly geek who loves to dance"

"First of all, you're gorgeous, you've got killer dance moves and who says being smart is a bad thing?"

"But I'm still fat!"

"No, you're F.A.T.: Fun, Amazing and Terrific."

"Really?"

"Yes. And that's why I love you, Martha." He said, pecking her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Jason." She said, leaning on for a kiss.

**

* * *

Wow, thats longer than anything other couple. So that's my attempt at Jartha. And I was wondering, should I do a Jelsi and a Rymar or just write an epilogue? You decide. I will try to update more often, but I'm away at camp next week so no guarantees! **

**~Peggy**

**P.S. Please, please review! **


End file.
